pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Archive 1
Hey dude, glad to see you finally made an acct =) I guess I'll be in game soon, just gotta finish up this streak of homework. Probs will be on Friday. Oblivions Heart 20:04, 17 January 2008 (EST) Hahaha, well if you havent been on for 2 weeks, you are kicked...So ya OoO Dark Chaos OoO 15:54, 21 January 2008 (EST) Test Sigg -> Dark Chaos 18:55, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Siggy es teh awesomeness type skillz. Good job :P Oblivions Heart 14:54, 7 February 2008 (EST) lol thx Dark Chaos 15:24, 7 February 2008 (EST) Dark Chaos 16:45, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Can i suggest minor edit and show preview =) (just stops RC from getting clogged up) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:47, 5 May 2008 (EDT) O, ok...np its just that i cant get the sigg crap to workDark Chaos 16:47, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :This may help then =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:50, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks Dark Chaos 16:52, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Do you know how to upload an image? Dark Chaos 16:53, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Just below the razer banner to the left in the "toolbox" links it says upload file, click that. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:57, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Your signature has typos in it. It links to Usertalk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO instead of User talk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO. Also, it says "Choas" instead of "Chaos". ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:49, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Was just going to point that out :p Also this image is better imo: [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :: O Rly? Well I guess I should fix that ^^ thanks Dark Choas 20:33, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Fixd, and I also liked the nova better Dark Choas 20:34, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Flareway Lol, I saw a video of flareway (believe it or not, a team of Me/E's casting flare and a couple other fire spells...), and I'm all for trying it. Want to come? Oblivions Heart 17:25, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Ok, but wait till saturday or something. Dark Choas 20:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Flareway. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:35, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::No need to post it, I know what it is -.- Dark Chaos 14:20, 15 May 2008 (EDT) >.< I Fixed my sigg, and saved the prefrences, and it always says the same untill I make a new Subject!! ARGH Dark Chaos 20:35, 7 May 2008 (EDT) (and thats how Chaos does if i put "User talk") :Yea, it can be a little weird for a while when you change your sig. It's a caching issue. And with the link to your user talk, links to the page you're on just show as bold text :P (like this: User talk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO) Post your signature somewhere else and it should link right ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:09, 7 May 2008 (EDT) The Village Hidden in the Sand should be Hidden village of the sand xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:03, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :s'kuze me littly miss, ill go edit that Dark Chaos 20:06, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Done- lol which village would YOU choose xD Dark Chaos 20:08, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hidden village of the Saz. I'm the leader :3 -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 20:11, 4 June 2008 (EDT) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL i should photoshop that xD Dark Chaos 20:11, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :The bip logo is on my forehead protector. -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 20:19, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ugh u suck, i was going to combine some of them but i guess i can TRY to get bip there...Dark Chaos 20:20, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::I suck cause I'm not lame enough to use existing shinobi logo's xP ? -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 20:33, 4 June 2008 (EDT) add now, kk? 'Antiarchangel TROLL 20:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :no u Dark Chaos 20:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::no u, add now or ELSE Antiarchangel TROLL 20:23, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::no u srsly im too lazy, and dont know how Dark Chaos 20:23, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::did it for u, QQ moar Antiarchangel TROLL 20:24, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::yay tyDark Chaos 20:39, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Build:P/N Para MM Dont feature unless its in Testing and not Trial category. So either move to Testing or take off of featured. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:45, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :K sorry Dark Chaos 16:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT) echo bot sorry couldnt resist its awesomeness and was too lazy to bother to ask. better to ask forgiveness than permission i suppose. Takeyourpills55 01:57, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ....at least give me credit! lulz Dark Chaos 02:55, 5 July 2008 (EDT) echobot there.... gave you minor credit for it. :P [[User:takeyourpills55|'TAKE YOUR']] ''PILLS'' 01:16, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :tyz Dark Chaos 12:27, 18 July 2008 (EDT) your sigs based my new sig on your code, hope ya dont mind, cuz its epic!!--TheNoob 13:32, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? Dark Chaos 13:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::eeerrmmuugh nothing :p--TheNoob 13:46, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol np Dark Chaos 14:45, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::noes!!! it looks like crap on mozilla.... this is wierd--TheNoob 15:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::D: i am bored, sick of writing this 5 page essay and it is thundering out X.x Dark Chaos 15:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::and how is my code epic? Dark Chaos 15:24, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::well i previously didnt know how to make text different fonts, i first noticed it in your sigs, so, ere we go ^^ btw whats ur essay about--TheNoob 15:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh lol, um its about...how the main character of a book hav been t3h ub3r pwnz0rz n pre-veiled migraine with his tormented sheild and destroyer spear of enchanting...Dark Chaos 15:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::rofl xD--TheNoob 17:22, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature violates PvX:SIGN. See more about font sizes here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:32, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Mine? Dark Chaos 13:07, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::That's right. size="3" is the same as which is not allowed. Also, the bright yellow causes visual disruption and difficult to read. Please change your sig accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:20, 26 July 2008 (EDT) figures it works on MY talk page Dark Chaos 21:01, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :huh?--TheNoob 11:07, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::that was from a while ago... Dark Chaos 13:54, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Arhcive is easy Move the current page to User talk: /Archive 1 (or something similar), and it's archived. Remove the resulting Redirect, place a "First post --~~~~" message and a link to your archive. --84.24.206.123 14:01, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? you know you want to do it for me ^^ Dark Chaos 14:08, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::As an anon I can't move pages. I'd need your password :P --84.24.206.123 14:24, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Lol? too bad i'll suffer or have someone else do it for meDark Chaos 14:30, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Bugger, it didn't work! How could you NOT fall for it! Anyways, in all srsness, you don't need an archive yet. Your talk is small. --84.24.206.123 14:32, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Cause i am not stupid like some people, and the scroll bar is too small Dark Chaos 14:35, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That was sarcastic. And the scrollbar is overrated. Use Pg Down or End. Takes you to the bottom in no-time, and is less effort. Or the scrollwheel (press is and move the mouse towards you) --84.24.206.123 14:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know that i just dont like small scroll bars ^^ Dark Chaos 14:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::... This page is tiny. There is no need for archive and would be a waste of space. The minimum it should be before archive is 32kb. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:38, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Then get a huge fucking screen. Besides, the scrollbar aint small.. --84.24.206.123 14:39, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::how many kb is it? O.o Dark Chaos 14:40, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It'll tell you when it reaches 32. I normally wait till mine are like 250 though. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:41, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Not everyone is as popular as your rawr. Frosty No U! 14:42, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Lol cause you actually have people going to your talk page ^^ (edit conflicts)Dark Chaos 14:43, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Haha, mines more deserted! --84.24.206.123 14:46, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Cause you "anon" and tried to get my password Dark Chaos 14:46, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You only have 20 more edits (Yes, I checked) --84.24.206.123 14:51, 27 July 2008 (EDT) no u Dark Chaos 14:54, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Somehow, I don't think a little yellow rat really says "Dark Chaos" to me. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:43, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Does it need to? Dark Chaos 22:48, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :rofl--TheNoob 18:41, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Brawling how about now???? and btw i use kirby now, and hes more lethal than he looks TheNoob 18:40, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Erm lol, and i won't be able to play for a while because am really busy... Dark Chaos △| 17:48, 2 August 2008 (EDT) srsly Dark Chaos △| 19:08, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Hai, btw i use pokemon trainer, cuz iherduliekivysaur. wow, that sounds dumb. when did ppl start using your talk page to talk about brawl? ...yah, im rambling on and on and on... [[User:Uberxman1028|'X-Men']]19px[[User talk:Uberxman1028|'X'2'X']](Now in uber vision!!!) 02:32, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Pikachu from SSB is awesomer than SSBB-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 01:40, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :erm no ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:52, 12 August 2008 (EDT) err so i put a SSBB video on my SB card but it doesnt seem to be some video file, but a bin file, help pl0x --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :not sb, sD card. bin? um...lol dunno what that is O.o can you play it on your compputer? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::uhhh i meant sd yeah, its a .bin file, cant play that on my comp, how did u do it? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::No u, um wait a second gawd... ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ok, so its a CD/DvD file, and you'd need a special program to open it, or you can burn it to a disk (lolololol), one program MAMEhttp://mamedev.org/release.html, or Daemon Tools (google it) and they should be able to play them ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:59, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::yeh i need wanna lern to do tht too, my bro was trying to make a gif of Luigi's signature (oh ah ee eh oo) but it was saved as some wierd alien file type like .fail or something, btw im back from vacation--TheNoob 09:46, 16 August 2008 (EDT) oi missed ur last post, 5:40?--TheNoob 17:38, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :6? its 5:50 here now ill try๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:53, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::im ready when u are, i think u still didnt register me--TheNoob 17:58, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Going on now ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) SSBB ups i got ya there --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:48, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Last few was my lil bro button mashing and trying to chain grab you (lol) you spam your attacks and sheild way to much lol ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:50, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::well i have a tourny in a month, what did u expect i would do :P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:53, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Play GW now? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:54, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::yeah i was getting on right now --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:00, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::add meh, Inspriation Rift (yes inspiration is spelt wrong) ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:00, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::GG! sorry, a lil l8 there, nice battles, ur decent. ur pretty good with Pikachoo and ganondorf imo--TheNoob 00:15, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::but im better =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:03, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::aaaaaah pffffffft--TheNoob 10:58, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Thoes weren't real battels, right? with all thoes 1 life left suicides (zelda falling off the stage with 76% and you had 106% ish, you going off the stage with Capt. Falcon ect.. ) ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:10, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::cant play real battles online, to slow for to be real --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Noob, not you ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::who u callin a noob--TheNoob 12:20, 18 August 2008 (EDT) You Fail make it a template!--TheNoob 12:23, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :omg what, how? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:28, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::no u--TheNoob 13:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::you can use any page as a template, tbh. Look: :::--'› Srs Beans ' 13:59, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh i think i get it? i just type in " ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 16:51, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Ohai Just here to talk to yet another user.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 23:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) HA For you to be able to HA with us whenever, you'll have to join our guild and for that to happen we need to know some things: #PvP background. #PvP titles. #When do you play? If we like the answers to those questions you get a tryout, kk?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:02, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :LOL, lets see, i pvp almost everytime i'm on, unless i am farming/beating a campagin but will stop to HA anytime, lol @ titles no good ones...and in a couple of weeks i will only be playing on weekends but now i play every day unless i am really busy so er, i doubt i'll even make it in๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::errr... what kind of PvP do u mostly do, how did it went etc etc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::TA, AB, RA, GvG like 5 times, we won gvg once but it wasnt coordinated - TA is usually coordinated and win up to 4, once got to 7 but someone DC'd, AB i just go with PUGS and own, i try to stay away from RA but i have 68 glad points from it ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:48, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::imma have ta say no :< ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:53, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol alredy knew tht ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:45, 20 August 2008 (EDT) @ Saz, Anyone > You ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △|▼ You're just saying that cause I didn't like your stalking :3 ' SazzyPooh 03:03, 18 Sep 2008 ' :No, cause you hate me are a rasist ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:47, 18 September 2008 (EDT) whats your favorite color? Respond as quick as possible please.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:16, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :IM GUESSING RED --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:18, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ACTALLY green but w.e ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:42, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I made u a sig because u lost urs. - ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ -çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:11, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Ty, even though grinch sed he was making it again :P ill use it for now๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:41, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::CHECK RAW SIGNATURE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:17, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::IT IS [[User: OoO_Dark_Chaos_OoO|- ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ ]] 17:29, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Nvmd [[User: OoO_Dark_Chaos_OoO|- ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ ]] 17:30, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :O it works nows --- ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ 17:31, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :5 characters don't work for people with XP - for me it's ?arkels M?Chao??o?ger. You might want to look for some alternatives. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::And that strawberry looks ugly and got a generic name. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:36, 19 September 2008 (EDT) No u - ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ 17:37, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :You also forgot to make the Darkels bold and the code is just messy in general. Try —ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . It's the same thing, but with better code. If I get particularly bored I'll find you some working characters. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:41, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Find me a new strawberry - ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ 17:43, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::No. And really, use that code I gave you, what you have now is a mess. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:45, 19 September 2008 (EDT) i want it half red!! --—ᶁɑɼkɘʃʂ ɱᶗÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 17:48, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Figure it out yurself. And youre welcome :P-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:50, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I figured it out myself thankyouverymuch —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:16, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Lacks Black.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:28, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Should dark be black? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . :::Green is not black-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:31, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Omg >_>, is gud now? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:32, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Lacks green-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:34, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::What colurs should it be? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pink-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What words should be pink? —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:36, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The last part.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:37, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Y, thats grinch's color —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:38, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fine blue is hawt.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Then i need a new pic... —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 18:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Get a blueberry off google. paste to paint. Draw a face. Save. Upload. gl and hf.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:47, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Grinch is making my sig soon so... 18:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ?ar?els M?chao??o?get Hai2u --'› Srs Beans ' 15:30, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Lol, u fail —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 15:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::I have 90% of language packs installed, and your sig is still partially code boxes to me. Use a sig that doesn't fail as much kthx. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:07, 21 September 2008 (EDT) The red knight... just looks completely random in ur userpage without anything to scroll down to. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:35, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :fixed. <3 revert if you want, but take out the would-be font modifications plzkthx. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::still looks completely random b/c it appears in the center of my browser (FF). CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::I thought it was funny because it looked like the guy was dangling and hanging on for dear life to the bottom of the page. 21:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) I didn't know anyone looked at my userpage O.o, but Red Knight <3 and he is dancing not hanging on for dear life... —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 14:23, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :if you didn't think anybody looked at ur page, then you should check ur siggy and note the first half of ur sig links to that page. also, can you move it to like the left side of the page rather than dead-center? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 15:01, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::Dead center is sexy. stfu you halo creeper fgt. <3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:04, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, and why does it matter? your the only one to complain.../gtfo ;D —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 15:14, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Your Signature. Has 6 missing characters and the image breaks the line spacing, Fix it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:44, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :I've only got 4 characters missing myself. :P ツ cedave 14:49, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::6 Chars missing, and sig image is one pix too tall (well, rules say 19px, but brain says 20px doesn't break either. And my brain is correct for once). --'› Srs Beans ' 14:52, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::: :P —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 14:54, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Its 19px... and whihc ones are missing, il lreplace them —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 14:55, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Fix it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:56, 24 September 2008 (EDT) No please? why should i fix it —aɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 14:58, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :Hello Person, I came to inform you on how to wikicode: Suffixing an image with |19px sets the width to 19 pixels. If the image is rectangular, and the height > width, suffixing an image with |19px causes the image to be higher than 19px. In this case it is as severe as 21px. Please be better :) Same chars missing for me btw. Fix it because it's gay and ugly. Also, do not redirect your image to a Special: page, it's immensly gay and makes your sig image hard to access. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:59, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'd at least like a please >_> —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:00, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Do it NOW NOW NOW! ' SazzyPooh 15:01, 24 Sep 2008 ' ::::Faster. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:02, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::: plz. Also, I changed it for you, seeing as I wasn't sure if you'd be able to get to your image yourself. If you feel like re-directing it to your contributions again, I'd suggest putting a link to http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?&title=Image:Darkchaossig1y.png&redirect=no somewhere. ツ cedave 15:02, 24 September 2008 (EDT) U beat me to it ^^ - i went to edit it and it was alredy done —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:03, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :<3 soz. i just wasn't sure if you knew the php to get to it, seeing as Special pages don't give you that link. :P ツ cedave 15:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::np, at least you weren't a fucknig ass about it ^^ like SOME people —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:07, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Shadow's just on his period, no worries. And srs beans iz srs. ツ cedave 15:10, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::: :P you mean R, not iz —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:00, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I tend not to be fluffy and huggable, sorry.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:04, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You could look here to see how I made my signature 19x19. ::::::[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px ::::::[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px<----- look here. :::::::19x19px<3 much[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:10, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :is nice, ty gonig to change it now —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:12, 24 September 2008 (EDT) The Village Hidden in the Sand. you were right tbh, but that still makes you a Narutard with <3 from an ex-Narutard.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:39, 24 September 2008 (EDT) —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ you realize your sig is fucked up? i can make you a new one. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:51, 24 September 2008 (EDT) never mind you added normal writing to it, but i couldhave made cool writing :P UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:51, 24 September 2008 (EDT) read above. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:52, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :imo, idgaf if its screwd up but fags like to complain, so i changed it to hope that they would stop whining over it... —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:20, 25 September 2008 (EDT)